gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujibayashi Saizou
Also known as "Soul Binder" Saizou, is a Ninja and leader of the Tamagakushi School, one of the Five Dragons. Appearence Saizou is a slim young man of unknown age, with green eyes and, oddly enough, green, messy hair similar to Gama's. His attire consist of a sleevless black shirt with a hood, baggy pants and sandals. He carries a shinobigatana (ninja sword) at his hip. He's almost costantly smiling. Personality Saizou's a very affable person, with a playful attitude even in front of his enemies. Nevertheless, Saizou's a very dangerous and pragmatic person, who's not above using dirty tricks and treachery to kill his enemies. He seems to be extremely proud of his ninjutsu skills, claiming that they'll enable him to defeat any enemy. History Some time in the past, a rising school of swordsmen tried to made a name for themselves by killing some members of the Tamagakushi School. Saizou hunted them all down and used his paralyzing technique to bind them all and torture them to death. Plot Post Round One Arc A yet unnamed Saizou appears in a alley with three members from an unknown school and plans an assault on Naoyoshi Washitzu. When the three assassins are defeated by Shinnojou and Zenmaru, he finishes off the surviving assassin and runs away, boasting about the skills of his school. Second Round Arc Later he's seen in Unabara's castle along with many other martial artists as the Daimyo explains the rules. During the battle against Jaki and Kotarou, Saizou overlooks from a safe place and send his men to take Naoyoshi's head. He later interrupts Gama's duel against Muraku by wounding Naoyoshi with his shurikens and jumping in the fray, introducing himself for the first time. He then proceed to attack Gama with his sword along with Muraku, and eventually paralyze Gama's arm. When Gama still goes on, Saizou's eventually blocks his leg, revealing how his paralysys jutsu works and slashes at Naoyoshi when he tries to stop him to save Gama. However, he's snatched by Muraku's chain, which stalls him, giving Gama time to remove the needles and counterattack with Narugami, catching Saizou by surprise and bisecting him in half. The ninja dies, wondering how he could die at the hands of Gama. Abilities Saizou may lack strength or stamina, but compensate by sheer speed, agility and clever use of his techniques and weapons. He seems to have a good knowledge of anatomy, seen how his secret technique works. Weapons As a shinobi, Saizou carries several weapons with him, the main one being a shinobigatana or Ninjato. He can also use a throwing dagger tied to a rope, which he can throw with deadly precision even at night from a long distance. He's very skilled at using bo shurikens (shurikens shaped like sticks) and tiny needles called Waishin, which he uses in his paralyzing technique. Technique Tamagakushi School Fudo Kanashibari Jutsu ( 不動金縛りの術 Secret Paralyzing Technique): '''The technique which made Saizou famous. It involves throwing the Waishin needles in the opponent's joints: the needles are painless when they pierce the flesh, but prevents any movement from the stabbed area, and are nearly impossible to remove without cutting the flesh around the needle. He usually throws the waishin with another shuriken to distract the enemy. Battles Past *Fujibayashi Saizou vs. Unnamed School (Win) Present *Fujibayashi Saizou vs. Matsumoto Muraku vs. Gama Kurogane (Defeated) Trivia Saizou is named after two famous shinobi from the Muromachi Period: '''Saizo Kirigakure (Member of the Sanada Ten Braves) and Nagato Fujibayashi, leader of the Iga Clan Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Decease Category:Leaders Category:Tamagakushi School